1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to table lamps and, particularly, to a foldable table lamp having a power switched off when the table lamp is folded.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable table lamp can be folded when not in use. Although conventional foldable table lamps satisfy basic requirements, a foldable table lamp, which includes a power switch that can be switched off when the table lamp is folded, is still needed.